The way of the warrior
by Spirits Death Rain
Summary: Raven's home is under the power of Nevar. Every warrior Raven has trained has failed and died. While he runs from demons, he finds a girl fighter. The island didn't summon her, Raven didn't call for new warriors, so why is she there?
1. Chapter 1

He was my master. He trained me. All the skill I have is all thanks to him. I want to make it up to him. He has given me a reason to live. He's given me the knowledge n how to survive on this island. Now I want to win it back from that scum. Nevar has ruined everything for my master Raven. My name Marina and I will save his island from Nevar's evil.

Raven walked through the woods causally trying to avoid Nevar's demons. His power has grown over the ten years he has ruled over Raven's home. Many warriors have come and failed. He has given up with trying to find the warrior the prophesy predicts.

He suddenly heard the wind flea. He turned around to see four figures in brown cloaks with the hoods covering their faces. "Demons!" he hissed. Raven took cover behind a tree and watched the demons walk in his direction. He gripped his Raven staph and prepared himself for another battle with the demons.

He was about to shoot his energy blasts at them, when a girl suddenly jumped out with twin daggers and attacked the demons. They never knew what hit them, as they were down within three seconds. Their bodies turned to dust and their cloaks fell to the ground. The girl hooked the daggers behind her back and scanned the cloaks.

Raven watched curiously as he analysed the girl. She had short black hair, that didn't even reach her shoulders, with a braid that reach her stomach. She wore black clothing and brown boots. She had no emblem. So the island couldn't have summoned her for training. She had a scar on her upper lip and she seemed to have burns all around her wrists. Her eyes were grey, while the skin around her eyes were black. Maybe from exhaustion, he didn't know. She couldn't be older than eight.

They both suddenly felt the wind flea against their skin. More demons were coming. Raven had to get to his cave for the night. The day was falling and had about an hour of light left. He stared at the girl, wondering what cover she would find. She looked behind her to see ten demons on the march. She picked up a cloak and stuffed it into her bag. She then ran off deeper into the forest.

Raven couldn't let this child venture alone. He started to follow her as he had many question for the child. He picked up the pace to keep the child in view. After three minutes of running the child stopped by a large tree. She grabbed her twin daggers and stabbed them into the tree and started to climb it. Raven looked up to see a hammock tied to two strong branches. She climbed onto the hammock and relaxed her tired muscles.

Raven looked around and recognised this part of the forest. It was a ten minute walk from his cave. Two if he shapeshifted into the raven, but Nevar had killed all birds who fly over the island. Raven hasn't seen a bird in months. The demons would know it was him and soon enough Nevar would kill him.

He walked off into his cave. He sat down and rested. How had his life ended up like this? What did he do? Why did Nevar do this? He remembered when the two of them were children learning under the same mentor. Their mentor, Master Divalanchy was an extraordinary man. Nevar was his son and Raven was left on the door step at their castle as a baby. The Master took him in and raised Raven as his own son. Nevar and Raven were best friends while growing up. When they both turned fourteen, they both displayed strong abilities.

Raven's shapeshifting abilities grew strong and his power towards his staff, which the master created for him, grew strong. He felt his soul connect with it and the power was just another ability to Raven. Nevar however had power even stronger. As he was taught to control it, he learned more about his ability and staff his father forged for him. But Nevar saw this power as control and he wanted more of it.

When both the boys grew up at age twenty they both had their first battle. Nevar knew his father was keeping the rest of his power stored somewhere and he wanted it. The Master was with Raven in his room, watching a crystal orb.

"FATHER!" Nevar bellowed. Both Raven and the Master turned around shocked to see the hatred and lust for power that had descended into his eyes. "Where is the Orb?" he spat. While facing Nevar, Master Divalanchy took the Orb of the table and placed it into his sleeve. "Son, you are not ready for that amount of power" the master explained. "I don't care! I want it!" Nevar bellowed. He pointed his staff at his father and used his magic to shoot him. Raven jumped in front of him and used his staff to block the energy. "Nevar! Pull yourself together, friend! You are letting the lust for power destroy you!" Raven screamed.  
Nevar stopped and smiled as he explained "this power is showing me my full potential. Friend can't you feel the power inside your body. Don't you want more?" he asked. "No! Our powers are nothing more than tools. You will not be able to control people with it Nevar" Raven grunted. Nevar laughed as he said "then I'm sorry….. brother." Raven was caught off guard. They might have grown up together but Nevar had never called him brother.

Nevar took this moment while he was distracted and fired. Master Divalanchy then jumped in front of Raven and held in front of him two crystals and a shield protected them both. Nevar stopped as he knew his power wasn't strong enough to penetrate it.

Raven stood beside his father. "Son, if you do this, then I will never give you the orb. Your power has consumed you!" he shouted. Nevar once again smirked as he let his head fall backwards. Suddenly figures in brown cloaks walked in. "What are these?" the master asked, confused. "These father!" he spat. "Are my demons. My crystals and orbs helped me create them. I have thousands of them located on the island and they will destroy it, if you don't give me the orb."

Raven stared at them wide eyed with fear. He had read about the legend of demons. They would give him nightmares as a child and now they are here in the flesh and he was a man still scared. The master sensed his fear and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Nevar" he whispered, unable to process that the man before him was the same man he used to play with when they were children.

"Nevar I command you stop this at once" The master bellowed, as he fired his crystals. Raven joined. Nevar felt his core strong kick in and with the anger and frustration of not being given his full power he was able to block them both and have them sent flying into the wall.

Raven was winded and landed on his stomach. The master hit his head too hard on the door frames gargoyle and fell dead. Raven stared at his father feeling the cold shock take over his body. "NO!" he screamed. Nevar laughed. Suddenly the orb rolled out of his sleeve. Nevar recognised it immediately and started to laugh as he levitates it in the air. "At last" he smiled. The power had consumed him and the hungry feel for power had taken over. Raven crawled to his mentor's dead body. His long grey hair, was stained with his blood. "No father" Raven whimpered. One black feather was the only thing not covered in blood. Raven took it and placed it on the back of head before blood did ruin it. He stood up and stared at Nevar with his power absorbed into him. "Now friend I am more powerful than ever! I am the most powerful man on the island!" he roared. The demons walked in and made their way towards raven. "Nevar!" Raven screamed, with full rage. He used his staff and shot Nevar. He screamed as he felt his face and walls around him get on fire. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor and he felt his face burn. Raven burned the demons he so much fear and stared at his once friend and brother screaming on the floor.  
"You consume that much power unable to control it. You might as well look like the fool you have become" Raven spat. Nevar had put out the fire on his face and glared up at Raven. "I will kill you for this! I will haunt your nightmares Raven! I WILL KILL YOU!" Nevar screamed. The castle was no on fire. Before fleeing Raven looked back at his father's body one last time, before the flames claimed it. He shapeshifted into a Raven and flew away from the castle.

Since that Day Raven has trained the best to become warriors to help him bring down Nevar as he knows he has his full power to its limits, but to avoid turning into Nevar he refused to absorb more power from crystal and orbs. He found the temple long ago underground about a child warrior who will bring balance between the war of brothers. Raven wondered if this girl had any connection. If so, he needed to know who she is and how she got onto the island. There are other islands around the section of the sea that Nevar has conquered, but the demons should have kept the people in their homes as prisoners. If that was all true, then how can young girl escape all that? And why is she here on his island, the most dangerous place on the planet?


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up early the following morning. As usual He had nightmares of his father's death. He hasn't had one night without the nightmare. He would then have nightmares about the demons. He always punished himself for acting like a coward when it came to the demons. He had always fought them, without hesitation, but they still terrified him.

When he was fully awake his first instincts were to make sure no demons were around. None in sight as far as he could see. He walked out of the cave and walked over to the berry bush and picked a few for breakfast. Over the years Raven had taught himself to live off small portions of food. He had gone through a two week period where he only had one small loaf of bread. He then started to make his way down to the river.

He looked over his shoulder every step to make sure demons were not near. As he was about to approach the river he saw the girl he saw the day before. She was drinking from the river, then she was washing her face and hands. Raven crouched as he observed her. He had forgotten about her. She was washing her burned wrists carefully. He tried to see how badly her wrists were burned, but as she was constantly washing then, her hands would always get in the way. He was still unsure if he should reveal himself to her. She then picked up her bag and walked off.

Raven followed her for a few minutes. He didn't know where she was going, or if she even knew. She seemed to be wondering endlessly. She then stopped and leant against a tree and rubbed her forehead. She seemed ill and couldn't keep up her balance. She might have little food. Raven decided to see who this child is and why she is here. "Child" he called. The girl immediately turned around, with her twin daggers pointed at him. Her eyes were still black. He also noticed some red traces in her pupils. She had tensed up and she was taking quick breaths.

"Who are you?" he asked. The girl didn't respond. "Child, can you talk?" The girl nodded. "Are you sure?" Raven asked, unconvinced. "Yes" she responded. Her voice sounded sore. "What's your name?" he asked. "I'm Marina. Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Raven. I was once the guardian of this island." Marina lowered her daggers slightly. "You haven't done a great job of it" she said. Raven took a deep breath in as he knew this to be true.

"Maybe I haven't, but I have the faith that I will conquer over Nevar" he argued. The girl immediately dropped her daggers and covered her ear, with unsteady, shaky hands and hissed "don't say that name!" Raven became concerned as he finally saw her burnt wounds on her wrists. The scorched marks extended to her arms. "Are you alright, Marina?" Raven asked. "She picked up her daggers and explained "I'm fine. Just don't mention that scum to me." "How old are you?" Raven asked, walking closer. "I'm eight years old." "What is a child so young doing here?" he asked. "None of your concern" she answered. "Where are you going now?" he asked. "Anywhere away from the castle" she said as she pointed to the top of the castle.

Raven turned and looked back to what was his home. He had tried to do that, but he felt his father when he was close to the castle, so he always tried to defeat Nevar. He looked back, to see she was trying to keep her balance. "Come child. I have a place you can rest for the day" he offered. Marina's eyes widened when he said rest. That's all she had wanted to do. Life had been difficult and she couldn't remember a time, she got the rest she needed. Raven smiled and said "come."

Just as they started walking a fir blast was shot at them. It exploded on the tree next to them. The force sent Marina into raven. He caught her and moved in front of her. They saw three demons walking towards them. Marina stepped forward, bringing out her daggers. "Leave them to me" Raven said. His staff glowed as he was about to attack. However, Marina ran straight to them. "No wait" Raven shouted. But he didn't need to worry. The demons shot at her, but she jumped and flipped to her side to avoid being shot. She them smacked one of the blasts back at them. The deflect killed two demons and Marina threw her sword and it went through the last one. She watched them turn to dust, as she picked up her sword.

Raven was impressed. He walked over to her and asked "where did you learn to fight like that?" Marina smiled and said "my father." "He sounds like a wise man" he said. "That's what I thought" she said. "Thought?" Marina sighed and explained "my father could be wiser and stronger, if he could give up his lust for power. I've never known my mother, so I spent all my time with my father. He taught me loads about crystals, combat techniques. However, I started to notice his darker side a couple of months ago and when I did he started to run… experiments on me, shall we say. So four days ago I ran away." "I'm sorry to hear that. Who is your father, if you don't mind me asking?" Marina didn't know if she should say. The wind blew against the silence. "My father is Nevar."


	3. Chapter 3

Raven couldn't breathe. "Nevar is your father?" he asked. Marina had silent tears running down her face as she nodded. It explains a lot about what the girl is doing and her skill with knifes. She thought Nevar was wise? So he had fooled his daughter of his evil plans once. So what changed her mind? And what she going to do now? He noticed her rubbing her wrists again. "May I see your wrists?" he asked. She nodded and Raven took her wrists carefully and examined them. Her wrists were deeply scorched all over and she had a crystal scorched into her skin under her hand. The left crystal was green, while the right was red. Her burned extended up to her arms and finished half way up her triceps. "Did he do this to you?" he asked. Marina nodded and said "a week ago."

"Come Marina, let's go and find shelter" Raven said, as he led her deeper into the woods. When he reached his cave she couldn't help but to collapse and fall asleep. Raven watched over her as she slept.

Nevar had a child. And she is fighting against him. What kind of women would have a child with pure evil? He started to wonder what kind of evil the girl might possess. He started to remember one year exactly before Nevar's power started to overpower him.

They both were fifteen years old and sat at a round table with a book over crystals. Their father wanted them to write a report about the main origin and purpose of the crystals and how they can help. Nevar rubbed his tired eyes. Night had fallen many hours ago and they were trying to get the paper done for the following morning. "it's intriguing isn't it?" Nevar asked. "What?" Raven asked, while writing the next paragraph. "Crystals can only be powered with the touch of a human skin. Makes you wonder if the crystal actually has the power or the human?" Raven stopped writing and looked up at him. "That is interesting" he admitted. "If we could just find a way to have crystals stuck on the human body for life" Navar wondered. Raven stared at him concerned. "You're not being serious are you Nevar?" Raven asked. Nevar suddenly realized how he must have sounded. He panicked and quickly lied "no, I was just thinking."

Back then he wouldn't even consider the thought of Nevar actually conducting experiments. And never experiments on his own child. He delicately rolled Marina's sleeves up and observed the burns. When he made contact with the burns the colour of the burn would darken. The power is running through her veins and it's causing her body to kill itself. He needed to find a way to reverse the effect. But in the morning he was going to see what she could do with the crystals.


End file.
